


The Pirate’s Hook and the Princess’ Song

by AllannaStone



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Captain Hook’s son, Harry, is among the next four children from the Isle of the Lost to be integrated into Auradon. Melody is the daughter of Prince Eric and world reknown opera singer Ariel, who just wants to find her own voice. When the two lost souls meet, immediate sparks begin to fly.





	1. chapter 1

            _Once upon a time, deep underneath the ocean blue, far beyond where any mortal human had ever dared to explore, lived a mermaid princess who dreamed of life on land. Her father, the king of the seas, disapproved of her hobby, and time and time again forbade her from going up to the surface._

_The final straw came when the princess confessed her love for a human she had rescued. Enraged, the king destroyed her beloved collection of human artifacts that she had collected for years, among them was a statue of the princess. Devastated, the princess sought out the king’s banished sister, the notorious sea witch._

_The sea witch made a deal with the princess- in exchange for legs, the princess would give up her voice for three days, and during those three days, she had to make the prince fall in love with her. But what the princess didn’t know was that the sea witch had evil intensions to restore herself to being the rightful ruler of the oceans._

_The princes found the princess on the beaches nearby his castle, and assumed that she was the survivor of a devastating shipwreck. Over the next two days, they grow close, and almost foil the sea witch’s plans for revenge against the princess’ father. She transforms herself into a beautiful maiden and gives herself the princess’ voice to hypnotize the prince with._

_The sea witch’s plan almost worked, if not for the princess disrupting the wedding between herself and the prince. A fight broke out, which ended when the princess smashed the sea witch’s seashell necklace that held her voice prisoner. Realizing that the princess was the one who saved his life, the prince rushed to kiss her just as the sun set._

_The princess transformed back into a mermaid and the sea witch kidnaped her, dragging her back underwater. The king furiously confronted the sea witch and demanded his daughter’s release, however the sea witch makes a deal- his crown for the princess._

_The sea witch stepped forward as the new queen, however before she could kill the king, the prince intervened with a harpoon. Enraged, the sea witch uses her dark magic to gain full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface. The prince climbs onto a ship that he recognized as the one that his parents died on, and he impales the sea witch._

_Realizing that his daughter truly loves the prince, the king willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and blesses their wedding._

_Less than a year later, a little girl was born to the prince and princess, now King and Queen, and was given the name Melody._

_And that’s where my story begins._


	2. chapter 2

            “Uma?”

           

            The daughter of Ursula turned around, a dangerous scowl etched deeply onto her face. The look on her face softened dramatically when she saw that the girl who had spoken to her was in a wheelchair.

           

            “Hi,” smiled the red headed teenage girl, flashing a neat, white smile. “I’m Melody- I suppose you got your paperwork?”

           

            The sea witch awkwardly smiled back, as though she had never offered a true, genuine smile before. She fished around in her bag for the papers and held them up in triumph, handing them over when the girl held out her hand.

           

            “Welcome brochure, Auradon Prep rules, dress code…” she mumbled as she flipped through everything before coming to a slip of paper with a keycard attached. “Room key. You’re my roommate!”

           

            Uma opened her mouth, as though to say something, only to close it after a moment. bound girl.

           

            “Who’s kid are you?” Uma finally asked as they came to a set of double doors. There was a clamshell chalkboard with the names **UMA & MELODY** written in green chalk.

           

            “Ariel and Eric,” the girl- Melody answered causally, using her own keycard to unlock the doors and wheel herself inside. “I tried to make it as welcoming as I could…”

           

            Uma couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she took in the tiny touches of home that Melody had added to the otherwise boring dorm room. The walls were painted the faintest of turquoise, and her half of the bookcase was crammed filled with books, most about marine biology. The two beds were neatly made, Melody’s bed having a collection of stuffed sea life animals- an octopus, a dolphin, several fish, and a starfish. Two vanities decorated either sides of French doors that let out onto a deck like patio. Through an open door, she could make out a walk in closet, everything within easy reach for Melody.

           

            “I hope you don’t mind, but my clothes take up the bottom of the closet,” Melody explained. “I left the top open for you.”

           

            “Thanks,” Uma blinked, shocked at how kind Melody was being to her. “Why? I mean, after all the history between our moms and all…”

           

            Melody understood what Uma was saying. She wheeled over and took a hold of her dark skinned hands.

           

            “I’d like us to be friends, despite whatever feelings our mothers harbor for each other,” she confessed softly. “Besides, I’ve never had a true friend before.”

           

            Uma could only stare at Melody with puzzlement. Despite only knowing her roommate for a few minutes, she already knew that if anyone made her cry, she would butcher them and feed them to Tik Tok the crocodile. She was sweet, kind and pretty, with stunning cerulean blue eyes and wild red curls that strained in a loose Dutch braid.

           

            “Of course,” Uma said, squeezing Melody’s hands. “I’d love to be your friend.”


	3. chapter 3

            Uma felt embarrassed as she unpacked her bag- compared to Melody, she felt like a filthy sea urchin- the two outfits she owned were patched and practically falling apart at the seams, and because she didn’t know much about mending, her stitches were clumsy and uneven.

           

            However, much to her relief, Melody didn’t seem to pay any attention to the new student’s shabby clothes, instead opting for humming quietly as she sorted her laundry into two separate piles of darks and lights.

           

            “Melody?” Uma finally asked, curious. “Why are you in a wheelchair?”

           

            Melody sighed as she tossed a white sock in with the lights.

           

            “I was born with my legs all tangled up together,” she explained softly. “As I got older, I walked less and less until I stopped altogether.”

           

            Uma knew that was all she was going to say on the subject, and felt bad for asking.

           

            A sudden knock at the open door diverted the awkwardness in the room to a handsome young man wearing a vest jacket and black tricorn hat. He grinned at Melody before doing a double take at her wheelchair.

           

            “Hello, Harry,” Uma greeted the newcomer as she stuffed the last of her items away before turning to face her first mate.

           

            “And who might you be?” Harry asked, crossing the room and taking Melody’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth for a flirty kiss.

           

            “Melody, daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric,” she answered without batting an eye. “And let me guess- son of Captain Hook?” She eyed his hook out of the side of her eyes. “Lucky guess.”

           

            “You guessed correctly, milady,” he flirted shamelessly, getting down onto one knee to clasp Melody’s hand to his chest, making Uma snigger.

           

            “You look like you’re on the cover of some cheesy romance novel, Harry,” sniggered Uma from behind her hand as Melody gently pried her hand away from the pirate.

           

            “Let me guess- he’s always like this?” Melody wheeled over towards her desk to shuffle through some folders that were stacked neatly on top.

           

            “Just wait until you meet Gil,” sighed the dark skinned girl, shooing a protesting Harry from the room. “He can’t add one plus one for the life of him.”

           

            “Who’s kid is he?” Melody asked as Uma snapped the door shut.

           

            “Gaston’s,” Uma grumbled. “I’m just hoping that he can keep up with the workload.”

           

            “Well, if he can’t I know of a great study buddy,” offered the redhead, finding what she was looking for and handing it off to Uma. It turned out to be a school supply list and Uma’s heart dropped.

           

            “Um, Melody? I don’t have any money,” she confessed, knowing on her lip. “I’m broke.”

           

            “I can cover for you until you land a job,” offered the girl, holding up her arm when Uma started to protest. “Let me- my parents give m too big of an allowance anyways. Do your friends from the isle want to come with?”


	4. chapter 4

            Half an hour later, Melody was watching as the Auradon Prep newcomers browsed around the school supply shop, each one with expressions of wonder on their faces.

           

            “Okay, so each pick out four notebooks with college ruled lined paper,” Melody called out, wheeling herself over to where Henry, son of Hades was browsing through a display of folders. “Henry, let’s get everything we need first, okay?”

           

            The sullen boy nodded before heading over to look at notebooks. Uma squealed happily, finding notebooks with sea life photography on the front. Melody grinned at her roommate and began spouting off random fact about the animals on the notebooks that she selected.

           

            Harry could only stare at Melody as she spouted off a random fact about bottlenose dolphins. He never believed in love at first sight. Until he laid eyes on his captain’s roommate, that is. He was, admittedly, captivated by her scarlet curls escaping from the loose braid that trailed over a shoulder, her cerulean blue eyes, emphasized with long, thick lashes and barely there makeup, her pale skin mapped with freckles that spilled from her tint nose onto both cheeks.

           

            Harry Hook was smitten with a girl.

           

            And the very idea terrified him greatly.

           

            Back on the isle, he was well known for being a flirtatious ladies’ man- he had a different girl spreading her legs for him every other week. But here in Auradon, he had a chance to start over, make a new name for himself.

           

            And he wasn’t going to throw that gift away.

           

            Harry couldn’t help but follow Melody with his eyes as she led the Isle kids around, explaining what they needed and why. His gut clenched as she laughed at something that Henry said, wishing that it was him who made her giggle.

           

            “Melody?” Gil suddenly piped up. “Me and Harry can’t read any.”

           

            Harry never wanted to throttle someone more than now. But the look she gave him made his not want to all of a sudden.

           

            “That’s no problem,” she said easily as they all made their way over to the checkout. “I know that Queen Belle loves teaching English and reading skills still. I’ll ask her if she can teach you two when she has a moment.”

           

            Harry was taken by surprise with Melody’s kindness and caring nature towards the Isle kids- he had thought she’d be wary of them all. He placed his shopping bag onto his elbow and began to push her wheelchair back towards the school. Melody looked surprised at first, but she let him wheel her, folding her gloved hands into her lap as she listened to Uma telling a funny story about an octopus that had fallen in love with Gil and had refused to go back into the ocean.

           

            “And I thought that Gil would need to carry that creature wrapped around his neck for the rest of his days!” Uma finished up the tale, with Melody practically in stitches. Harry, not being one to be left out, began a yarn of his own, this one being of when he got his first tattoo- he decided if he was going to make the redhead laugh, it woulkd be at something that he did himself. He wouldn’t risk having her hate him because he told an unsavory story about someone else.


	5. chapter 5

            The five teenagers were laughing as they made their way into Auradon Prep, their smiles fading when they were greeted by King Ben looking worried.

           

            “There you are!” said the king in relief. “Melody, they aren’t allowed off campus.”

           

            “Why not?” asked the confused redhead, wheeling herself over in front of him. “Is it because of their parents? Because that is utterly stupid! They are not their parents, nor will they ever be! We’ll be having fun in the main quad, in case you’d want to come supervise us!”

           

            Harry stared at Melody as she yelled at Ben, her anger clearly frightening the king. He would be scared too if he had a certain petite redhead mad at him. Even though she was bound to a wheelchair, she still looked as though she was going to do Ben great bodyharm if he didn’t choose his next words carefully.

           

            “I’ll turn a blind eye this once,” he finally squeaked out before turning and rushing off. Melody led the way out to the main quad, a dark glower on her face. Harry dared to push her as she muttered about the unfairness of everything in the world. She directed the new students underneath a giant oak tree, her sour mood brightening up a bit when two girls- one with purple hair, another with blue hair, came up to greet them.

           

            “Long time no see, little miss drama queen,” the girl with violet hair teased Uma, her green eyes twinkling with laughter. Uma laughed loudly before hugging her.

           

            “How are you doing, Mal?” Uma asked, holding onto her biggest competition tightly.

           

            Dizzy squealed loudly before running to hug the blue haired girl, giggling with glee.

           

            “Carlos, Jay!” Gil called out, reaching out to clasp hands with two young men, one with bleached blonde hair and the other with long hair that was controlled with a beanie.

           

            Melody shook her head as she took out a book from her bag and cracked it open. Henry and Harry each sat next to her, not saying anything, but just enjoying the experience of being off the isle.

           

            “Oh, Melody?” Mal suddenly piped up. “There’s a new exchange student from Neverland Prep- she says she knows you?”

           

            “I should hope so!” a teasing voice came from behind the cluster of students greeting one another. A tall young woman with long blonde curls and sparkling green eyes appeared, grinning at a shocked Melody.

           

            “ ** _TIFFY!!!_** ” she screamed, dropping her book and racing to tackle the girl, who was laughing as she bent to hug Melody.

           

            “Nice to see you again,” giggled the blonde, letting go of Melody and kneeling so that they could take each other in.

           

            Harry had never seen a smile as beautiful as Melody’s in that very moment. we wasn’t aware that he was staring until Gil bonked the back of his head with an open palm.

           

            “How long has it been? Nine years?” Melody asked, grabbing a hold of the blonde’s hands and dancing in her wheelchair.

           

            “Eleven years, actually,” she grinned back before taking in the newest students from the Isle.

           

            “Tiffany! This is Gil, Henry, Uma and Harry,” the redhead quickly introduced them all, ignoring the look she was getting from a certain pirate. “Tiffany and I were best friends when we were little! Wait, are we still friends?”

           

            “I hope so!” giggled Tiffany, her laugh sounding very bell- like. “Um, Melody? I think that guy’s drooling over you…”

           

            Never had Harry seen a more beautiful sight then Melody turning a deep cherry red color.


	6. chapter 6

**"** So, what’s going on between you and him?” Tiffany asked Melody later that night. The two friends (plus Uma) were spending time in the mermaid’s and sea witch’s bedroom, laughing and eating ice cream.

           

            “Who on earth are you talking about?” Melody kept an impressive poker face on, one that amazed Tiffany.

           

            “I think she’s talking about Harry,” Uma dryly said, taking a bit bite out of her bowl of chocolate ice cream overdecorated with toppings.

           

            At his name, the redhead promptly turned red, burying her face into her hands.

           

            “There’s nothing going on between the two of us,” she mumbled as Tiffany tried to pry her hands away from her best friend’s face.

           

            “But you wish there was, right?” Tiffany knew she was right- despite not seeing her friend for (more or less) a decade, the blonde could read her friend like an open book.

           

            “He’s cute, alright?” Melody finally confessed. “Besides, he wouldn’t like me.”

           

            “Yes, he does,” Uma rolled her eyes at her roommate’s words.

           

            “What boy could possibly love me? I’m damaged goods,” Melody scowled down at her legs and fell back into the pillows on her bed. “I can’t walk, I can’t run, I can’t climb, I can’t swim…”

           

            “Okay, you seriously need to stop feeding your self- doubt,” scowled Tiffany, shutting up Melody by stuffing an oversized bite of cookies and cream ice cream into her mouth. “And have you noticed the way he looks at you?”

           

            “It’s as though he’s worshiping you,” Uma butted in. “I’ve known Harry for years and I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that. _Ever_.”

           

            “Maybe he’s just in awe of an actual princess being nice to him instead of stomping him into the ground,” Melody chuckled, missing the exasperated looks that Uma and Melody both shared with one another.

           

            “Well I for one am not going to give up,” Tiffany huffed, standing to answer a knock at the door. “Oh hi, Ben!”

           

            “Tiffany,” greeted the king with a worn out smile. “Uma, Melody, can Tiffany room with you both tonight? I’m afraid the new dorms are nowhere near as finished as I thought.”

           

            “Uma?” Melody asked, sitting up.

           

            The dark skinned girl shrugged. “It’s cool with me. Do you want my bed?”

           

            Tiffany grinned before shrinking herself down to doll sized and then back to normal size again.

           

            “No thanks- I can make up something for myself,” she giggled at the look on Uma’s face.

           

            “Tiffany’s mom is Tinker Bell,” explained Melody as the blonde’s suitcase was brought in.

           

            “No hard feelings about your first mate’s dad capturing my mom, by the way!” giggled Tiffany as she quickly gathered up a clean sock and a washrag.

           

            “Tiffany, you can sleep on my pillow- just like old times!” Melody insisted, dancing in her bed when the pixie finally gave in.

           

~xoXox~

           

            “Harry, what’s going on between you and Melody?” Gil asked the pirate while they were in their dorm, getting ready to retire for the night.

           

            “Nothing that concerns you, Gil,” Harry practically snapped, ducking his face to hide his flushing cheeks.

           

            “You like her, don’t you?” the son of Gaston continued to press, even ignoring a withering glare tossed his way.

           

            “Fine, you win! Yes, I like Melody. She’s sweet and kind- unlike any other girl I’ve ever met,” Harry finally confessed. “Happy?”

           

            “So why not make a move?” the blonde asked, puzzled.

           

            “I don’t think she likes me the way I like her,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m not good enough for her.”

           

            Gil rolled his eyes at his friend’s overdramatics.

           

            “She couldn’t take her eyes off of you today,” Gil pointed out. “And she was right next to you for almost the entire day.”

           

            Harry scoffed. “She’s probably fascinated by my life on the isle,” he countered, climbing into bed and sighing at how soft it felt. “Now shut up- I’m going to go to sleep now.”


	7. chapter 7

            Melody was the first to wake up the following morning. She laid in bed for a few extra minutes, half asleep, half awake and daydreaming about a certain handsome brown haired pirate who spoke in a Scottish bur.

           

            After waking up fully, she swung her legs up out of bed and quietly pulled her wheelchair clover to her before beginning to transfer herself from bed to wheelchair. Unfortunately, she wasn’t aware that her left brake had come lose again, and so instead of plopping into her wheelchair, she ended up on the floor with a loud _thud_ and an even louder “ ** _OOF!_** ”

           

            Tiffany woke up instantly- her wings appearing and flying her over to Melody, who was stuck on the floor without any way of getting back up again.

           

            “Go get help!” begged Melody, flustered at her current situation. Tiffany nodded before zipping out of the room.

           

**~xoXox~**

           

            Harry was in a deep sleep, dreaming of dancing with Melody when he was suddenly (rudely) woken up. He sat up, muttering crude swears under his breath as he scrubbed the crusty sleep from his eyes. When he was decently awake, he saw Tiffany, looking frantic.

           

            “It’s Melody- she’s fallen and can’t get back up again!” she squeaked, still in fairy size.

           

            Harry felt his stomach drop as he scrambled to unwrap the blankets from around his legs. He leapt out of bed and promptly fell back down again before pushing himself back up and racing out the door, following the fairy as fast as he could.

           

            “Melody?” he half shouted, bursting into her room, expecting to find the worst. Instead what he found was a disgruntled Melody on the floor, looking at the stuck brake on her wheelchair.

           

            “Are you alright?” he demanded to know, relief charging through his heart at the princess, who didn’t appear to be in any pain or distress.

           

            “Not how I was imagining my morning to start off…” grumbled the half mer, half human as Harry scooped her up into his arms and turned to Tiffany.

           

            “Where is the health office located?” he asked the pixie sized fairy, who let out a tiny “This way!” before zooming off, with the pirate come on her heels.

           

            “Harry, I’m fine,” protested Melody as Tiffany stayed out of earshot. “I wanted Tiffany to wake up Uma- together, the two of them could’ve helped me into my chair.”

           

            Harry chuckled, a deep rumbling coming from his chest, and for the first time, Melody realized that he was shirtless.

           

            “Where’s your shirt?” she asked dumbly, making the pirate bite his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Somehow, he doubted that students wouldn’t enjoy being woken up by him and Melody bantering like an old married couple.

           

            “I don’t wear shirts when I go to sleep, little guppy,” he teased her, making her tiny nose scrunch up in distaste.

           

            “Why?” she asked as they arrived at the health office. “Not that I’m complaining or anything…” She trailed off, looking anywhere else but at the pirate’s finely chiseled chest.

           

            Harry smiled gently as he kissed her forehead.

           

            “I should hope you’re not complaining- do you have any idea at all how hard it is to stay hot and buff?” he teased her, chuckling as her face turned deep red once more.

           

            “You are a pirate,” she muttered as he set her onto an examination table and stepped back.

           

            “That sounded like a compliment!” The smile on his face only grew as she sent him a withering glare. “I think that was a compliment!”

           

            “Shut up, Harry- it’s too early to be dealing with this kind of shit,” muttered the redhead as a nurse came into the examination room.


	8. chapter 8

Tiffany and Uma both were sniggering to themselves as Melody pointedly ignored Harry during lunch later on that day.

"I honestly don't see what was so funny!" snapped the very temperamental redhead as she dug into her burger and fries.

"Melody, you're the first person I've ever seen Harry give two damns about, outside of Gil, me and the crew!" Uma choked through a fit of giggles as Harry came up and plopped down next to Melody with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Uh, you again?" groaned the half mer, smacking her wandering hand away from her food.

"What's up with you?" he asked her, the smirk still on his face.

"You are a jerkface of an asshat!" she snapped, giving up on eating in peace. "Because of my bloodline, I can heal eaily! So trust me, even if I did manage by some miracle to injure myself, I'll heal up! I didn't need to be carted off to be checked over by the school nurse!"

"Ohh, trouble in paradise?"

Melody groaned, whipping her head around, Chad Charming directly behind her with a giant grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want, Charming?" she snapped, obviously not in the mood.

"I'm just wondering if you and the pirate are going to- oh wait." The grin on his face only grew all the more.

Melody heard Harry growl before he jumped up with a murderous glare on his face. Chad's face turned into a look of utter terror and he began to run, with a serious cheesed off pirate giving chase directly behind him, roaring about how he was going to get hooked.

"Fish sticks! Control your main squeeze!" screamed Chad, only running faster as Harry sped up.

"Too bad Chad, because one- I do not control what that idiot does or say, and two- I am seriously not in the mood to stop him from getting expelled from Auradon Prep, so your loss!" Melody then turned back to eating her lunch in peace with Tiffany and Uma both staring at her with wide eyes and opened mouth. "I hope you two know how silly you look."

"Fish sticks?" Uma raised an eyebrow. "Sure beats Shrimpy, I suppose."

"You don't want to know, you don't want to know," grumbled the redhead as she stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth.

A screaming Chad and pissed Harry were still running through the school when Ben came up to Melody with an exhausted look on his face.

"Why is Harry chasing Chad around?" he asked, sitting in Harry's unoccupied seat.

"Chad said something really rude to me, the pirate lost his temper and is now threatening to hook that gulletless piece of trash," she shrugged, successfully ignoring Uma and Tiffany, both who were doubled up with giggles at her words.

Ben only shook his head as he began to eat his lunch, muttering about his duties never being done, not even for lunch.

" ** _HARRY HOOK, YOU PUT THAT GOUTLESS WORM DOWN AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!_** " bellowed Uma all of a sudden. Melody looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Harry pinning Chad to the wall while grinning manically and waving his hook around the boy's face.

"As my captain wishes!" he giggled, dropping the prince and sauntering back over to the table and sitting, this time across from Melody. "Hello."

Melody only rolled her eyes as she ignored him, instead choosing to start up a conversation with Ben.

"Don't tell me I need to wear a crown to get her to talk to me!" whined the pirate to Uma and Tiffany, who were wondering what to do about the half human, half mer.

"I think you need to apologize to her for what happened this morning, Harry," Uma suggested, getting a thumbs up from Melody. "Yeah, you should defiantly apologize to her."

"For what? I was worried about her!" he protested. "Look, I care about her, whether she likes it or not- the idea of her being in any kind of trouble makes me want to be her knight in shining armor!"

"Too bad there aren't any classes that teach that kind of stuff here," muttered Melody, getting a laugh out of Ben.

"I'm sorry that I care about you Melody," huffed Harry, turning to leave the table. He stopped when a tiny hand caught his wrist. Looking down, it was the redheaded girl.

"I'm sorry I was ignoring you," Melody began in a quiet voice. "My pride can make me pretty unreasonable at times."

"Yeah, it does," the pirate said before picking her up out of her wheelchair and twirling around a few times. The half mer shrieked and grabbed onto his arms as he came to a stop, resting his forehead on hers.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting," he breathed softly, enjoying the way she was depending on him to not fall.

"Please don't drop me," she begged, her legs useless as he supported her with ease.

"Never," he vowed, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
